


Book,Fishing,And Ice cream

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: You are better than ice cream, better than anything.





	Book,Fishing,And Ice cream

寒意渐消而夏日渐进的底特律，在几日的阵雨过后，意外放晴了。

这是个周末，汉克·安德森的家门正开着，圣伯纳犬满足地趴在院子里晒太阳，而屋里的男主人们没有出门的意思，倒是忙不迭地的跑进跑出——因为康纳的提议，他们正在趁着这暖洋洋的太阳将房子打扫整理干净。

安德森副队长瞧着自己刚擦好的书架满意地哼了一声，把手里的抹布一扔，转身抱起一堆被理出的陈旧书籍，慢悠悠地走到了用于收纳的纸箱旁。

然后眉头挑起，嘴角一咧。

“嘿，我要把书放进来喽？赶快出来！”

康纳正躺在纸箱里，手枕着后脑，而穿着短裤的双腿由于过长，伸在了纸箱外头，时不时地晃悠一下。在看到汉克过来后，他甚至不紧不慢地伸腿碰碰警探的小腿，恶作剧似地拿脚趾扯扯男人的灰色短裤。

“啊——先生，此处是如此的荒凉。用你的书，还有爱！将我空洞的灵魂填满吧——”

他的搭档用一副正经的戏剧腔调吟唱着，那双栗色眼睛闪着愉悦的光亮，目光也集中到了警探身上。

“呵哼哼……”

汉克不知道这是康纳从什么诗歌台词里找的，还是随口编的，就抱着书问：“你的灵魂真的是空洞洞的？”

 “其实也不是，里面有你和我。”康纳头一歪，道。

“哟，得了吧你少来，我知道你的灵魂里还塞着些乱七八糟的算盘。”银发男人像是被搭档这小情话袭击了一下，上身一晃，嘴上随口否认着，注视着康纳的眼睛里，和刚理完过长胡子的嘴角，却带着笑意，语气颇为随意。

康纳起身一坐，动作倒是颇为干脆——在把纸箱闹出一阵胡乱的晃动后，从这个半翻倒的藏身所里跑出来，接过汉克手里的书堆。

他点点头，“算盘当然是有的。”

然后利落地将书放进纸箱摆整齐，几步跑到厨房，从冰箱里拿出一支雪糕，抛给了警探。

汉克看着手里的雪糕，还是草莓味的，画着一个滑稽的卡通小熊。

“家里怎么还有这个？”

天知道什么时候被康纳发现了他喜欢吃这种牌子的雪糕，因为包装很蠢，他通常不怎么会买。

“为了奖励你，我偷偷藏的。”

“但是你看，我的算盘都是为你打的。”他的搭档走回他跟前，接着自己的话茬，像个猜想被证实的理论家，撇撇嘴道。

汉克不以为然的耸耸肩，但闷笑声没能忍住，拆开包装便咬了一口。

“要来一口吗？”在雪糕还剩最后一口的时候，银发男人习惯性地一晃手，递了过去。

康纳拿行动回答了搭档。他张嘴咬住那块最后的雪糕，但却没有控制好力度，将它叼离雪糕棍的时候，嘴角上沾了不少奶油。

“嘿，你怎么像个小孩子一样。”汉克眉毛一挑，转身就去拿纸巾。

还没迈开脚，手臂被抓住后拉的感受就令他疑惑地回头——结果被仿生人拉回来在脸颊上亲了一下，也沾上了雪糕的奶油。

“现在我们都是小鬼了。”

明明是陈述事实的口气，却全然是一副恶作剧得逞的得意模样。

“嘿！”

警探无奈地叉着腰，擦擦自己的脸，转身就在自家门槛上坐下，晒着难得出现的阳光，那个坏小子也不放走这个机会，挤着要和他一块儿坐在门槛上，眯眼瞧着银发男人被光照着的脸颊。

“我们要不要找个时间去钓鱼？”

半晌，康纳提议道。

“钓鱼吗？唔……谈判专家会不会谈判失败，被鱼拖进水里？”

“什么！以前哪次任务不是你叫我别动手的，你没说的我可都成功了！汉——克！我听你话还拿这个嘲我！”

他的搭档拗了。嘴也撅了起来，一副憋屈样。

“是是是，我还真忘了我不在你身边的时候，你可是警局里最铁面无私效率高得吓人的那一个，我的错，我向你道歉。”

“不行！我还在生气。”

他的搭档貌似真的生气了，那坚定撅着的嘴丝毫不变，表情也一丝不松。完全不为他的发言所动的模样。

汉克见路上没人，只有风偶尔吹动树叶的声音，就干脆凑了过去，搂住还拗着的搭档就在他唇上亲了一记，顺便还学着以往这个小混蛋的样子，把他嘴角沾着的奶油舔走了。

“不过这个雪糕真的挺好吃的，下次咱们再去买几个。”

康纳扭头看着银发警探，皱着眉，微张着嘴，一副又愣神又憋屈的模样——直把汉克给逗乐了。

“行我教你钓鱼，明天周末咱们外出去钓。你也比这个雪糕好吃多了，别吃它的醋了行吗，康纳。”

老警探语气也带上了些忍俊不禁，揉揉搭档的脑袋，承诺道。

康纳抿着嘴，闷了半天，也回吻了一个，就站起来，跑回了屋子里，汉克走到他跟前，发现这家伙脸红红的，趴在沙发上抱着抱枕，一副被情话突然击中的样子。

于是他也侧身躺了上去，在康纳想翻身背对警探的时候搂住搭档的腰，将人拉近到自己身边。

“怎么了，往日里情话倍出铁打不动，还一本正经的谈判专家，也能被老家伙的话羞到脸红？”

本想继续趴在沙发上的谈判专家瞪着他，也不回话，却偷偷摸摸地蹭过来，靠在警探胸前，当作是默认了。

温暖的午后。连空气也变得蓬松暖和起来。

但是康纳先抬头偷亲了一记银发男人后，被抓牢回了个深吻。半掩着的家门将金色的阳光放进屋子，慢悠悠的将空气带起一丝温热。

“呜……汉克……”

“我在。”

但虽然温吞的耳鬓厮磨没有多激烈，两人叠好的书堆还是在情浓之时，被康纳踢翻了一堆。

两人相视，无奈地摇了摇头。


End file.
